Marked
by CoffeeAddictt
Summary: Emmett notices a few marks on Eddie's neck. Good thing Edward's a good liar. Besides, they're only bug bites... right? At least, they were, up until the point where Bella reveals the truth. AH, ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. *sobs***

* * *

_Hot. Lips. Burn. Nimble fingers ran through my hair, messing it up even more than its usual untameable-ness, as she left open-mouthed kisses down my neck. My angel - though, currently, she was overtaken by the devil side of her - began sucking on the skin where my neck met my shoulder. I sucked in a breath sensation. She shifted slightly in her position that was straddling me in the armchair._

_Man, if Dad found out what we was doing in this chair he was going to kill me..._

_My hands clenched tighter to her waist as she lifted her head from her spot on my neck, reaching up to whisper in my ear._

_"Mmmm… Edward, you taste so good," she moaned softly, her hot breath in my ear. Shivers ran through my body. She was punishing me. I knew she was. Definitely needed to stop seducing her in the middle of biology. Or maybe it was the pulling her into the janitor's closet in-between classes? Hey, we weren't that late… just twenty minutes, or so. Hmm. No, it was definitely the moan I elicited from her in the middle of a biology video, when the room was dark._

_"Bella," I growled as a warning. She knew that I knew what she was doing. And she knew very well that I couldn't do anything about it. Not that I would..._

_She giggled, before returning to her previous spot. Her free hand ran down my side, up under my shirt. Excruciating slowly, she ran her hand up, making my muscles tense and ripple underneath her touch. I felt her lips pull up into a small, though probably vindictive smile, against my skin, as she felt my reactions to her very touch._

_I threw my head back, giving her better access as her most, full lips sucked hard on the skin on my shoulder, eliciting a moan from me. Her hands continued feeling me up, as her skilled lips savaged my lips, neck, and shoulder. Bringing her mouth back to mine, she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, making me cry out, though it was muffled by her lips. She lightly tugged on my bottom lip with her teeth, before releasing it, and returning to my neck. I panted, trying to draw breath into my lungs as my kitten showed her wild side._

_I gasped as she bit down on the skin on my neck, marking me._

_I was _hers_._

The bell rang, dismissing us to lunch, and snapping me out of the remembrance. I sighed, as I shoved my books into my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder as I walked out, deep in thought. Last night had been… pleasant, to say the least. The only thing that tinted my otherwise bright, blissful happiness - at finally being able to say she was mine - was the marks on my neck. Any other day, and I would have been fucking proud to show the world that I was hers. If only I could avoid Emmett's endless teasing.

I could already hear the sex jokes.

Walking into Fork High's cafeteria, I scanned the place for five familiar faces. I walked over to their table, dumping my backpack onto the floor, as I slid into the seat across from where Emmett sat. Jasper slid in the seat to the left. Apparently, the girls were still being held in class. I stole a fry from Emmett's tray as I waited for Bella to arrive. I could feel Emmett's gaze zeroing in on the red marks on my otherwise unblemished skin on my neck, even as he chewed his burger.

"Are those… bite marks?" he asked, surprised. Thickly, I swallowed the fry. It was dry. Horrible. Much too salty. My mouth was suddenly full of cotton. As an automatic defense to danger, as it happened to our ancient ancestors, whenever they faced something horribly threatening; like, i don't know, a large fucking bear - adrenaline pounded through my blood.

I kept a calm facade on, as I stole another fry off of his tray. Swathing the tip in ketchup, I bit half of it into my mouth. A mask of nonchalance on my face, I studied the detail of the fry. The mini salt particles somehow stuck to the sorry stick of soggy potato. It was probably the sogginess that made it stick. I missed a good, crispy fry. Restaurants in Forks just didn't know how to cook their oil-dipped strips of potatoes to perfection.

Rolling my eyes in fake exasperation, I said, "Bug bites. I really need to get a screen on my bedroom window."

Panic flared, as a very familiar giggle came from behind me. I heard it a million times before, in numerous varying tones. My ears enjoyed the melodious tune as she laughed at something I said. As she accidentally poured a cup of ice down my back after that enthralling biology lesson. As she giggled uncontrollably from under me as my fingers nimbly flitted over her sensitive nerves, forcing her to apologize that evening. Well, beg for forgiveness was more like it, but hey, same difference. The sound was embedded in my brain. As such, my suspicions were confirmed, as Alice and Rose slipped into their spots next to their respective others, and Bella came up behind me. The smell of freesia wafted over me, my skin tingled from the heat of her presence.

"Bug bites my ass," she trilled, before leaning in to swiftly kiss my cheek. Her chocolate locks fell over her shoulder, tinted with a barely there smell of strawberry shampoo. She winked at me, brown eyes shining, before setting her tray down onto the table, and sliding into the spot next to me.

I groaned, as Emmett and Jasper hooted, and to attack me.

Sighing, I ignored their jokes, as I gave Bella a lazy smile, pulling her into my lap.

"Oh," she cried softly, unable to keep her innocent, shy self from shining through, as she was swiftly removed from her previous spot.

Smiling evilly against her exposed shoulder - Alice forced her into a sweater that hung off the shoulder - I whispered into her ear, "You really shouldn't have said that."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, my other hand settled on her knee, ever so slowly crawling up, up, up… Bella's breathing started coming out faster, the higher my hand got. She leaned back into me, body tense. Emmett and Jasper had turned to talk to their respective partners, leaving me to put my angel through a slow torture.

She squirmed under me, but my arm around her waist held her firmly in place.

"Something wrong?" I whispered breathily in her ear.

"You don't fight fair," she whined.

"All's fair in love and war, Beautiful."

I moved my hand so both were around her waist. Kissing tenderly up her cheek, my mouth searched longingly for her lips. Bella turned her head toward mine. Her lips were parted just the tiniest bit. Her eyes shone brightly, amusement, contentedness, and - dare I say it? - love mixing in together in a beautiful tone of brown. Her nose was still tipped pink from the cold outside, from running from one class to the school cafeteria. Adorable. My hands moved up higher, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She snuggled up against me.

We had a long few years. They were full of drama, insults, compliments, tears, smiles, heartbreak, laughs, using innocent people to make the other jealous, and more insults. Plus teasing. Of course, that normally happens when you know someone due to your mothers being best friends when _they_ were young… and having to suffer looking at the naked baby photos the two of you have. Then we grew up. Puberty kicked in, Bella developed breasts - not that she wasn't beautiful already - and I developed hormones. That's where the drama began.

And… that leads us to here. Senior year, me, getting love bites two days before prom. Her, giving love bites two days before prom.

It was a good life. Yes, it was going to get harder the second we step foot into college, and leave class with a thick section to study up on. Yes, it was going to suck when both of us barely have time to ourselves with the chapter test she has on Friday, and the pop quiz that got leaked I was going to be taking Thursday, to study up on.

Bella looked back at me, feeding me a fry from her tray, before kissing my cheek.

But… I had her. Bella. _My_ Bella.

With her by my side, I was ready to take on the world.

Love bites along with it.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah... I was going to leave it at the whole "All's fair in love and war" but it didn't seem complete. Now I think I added too much. What say you people? GO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


End file.
